


Why Do I Love Him So?

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Help, Homoromantic, Lesbian Undyne (Undertale), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Memory, Mentioned Alphys (Undertale), Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Royal Guard 02 Is Understanding, Royalty, Scared Royal Guard 01, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Some Plot, Tenderness, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Understanding, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: The Royal Guards deserve more fanfics mainly about them. That's all I can say for this summary.
Relationships: Royal Guard 01 & Undyne (Undertale), Royal Guard 01/Royal Guard 02 (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	Why Do I Love Him So?

Royal Guard 01 marched with the other Royal Guards, wondering where Royal Guard 02 was. For sure they had to be marching in the same group. The male bunny had never felt so close to anyone before like he did to the male dragon. RG01 looked behind him and saw that RG02 was marching behind him the whole time. The bunny blushed and the helmets blocked off everyone's emotions, luckily. Finally, he was able to refocus on marching with the others knowing that RG02 is safe behind him.

All the Royal Guards sighed collectively, relieved knowing that RG01 wasn't going to whine for RG02. _That one time he did, Undyne had to stop their marching and ordered RG01 to come with her as the others had to wait for the duo._

_They sat down in a spare room. Undyne ordered for him to take his helmet off as she already did. RG01 followed her order. His bunny ears were flattened with worry. What was she going to do? Kick him out of the Royal Guard? That didn't seem like it would be reasonable._

_"Look at me." Undyne had a genuine concerned look on her face. RG01 finally averted his eyes to hers. "I understand that you love him and you're in a relationship with him. I'm fine with that, but not when you're practicing being a Royal Guard."_

_She had a great point, of course. "During practice, you should let go all of who you are and just be a Royal Guard. You'll have to blend in, otherwise a future enemy will see us as weak and pick you out first. Would you want that?"_

_"N-No." The bunny shook his head and then looked down in shame._

_Undyne reached out and took his hand in hers. She squeezed tough, but at the same time in a comforting way. "You have got to not let your emotions get the best of you. You have great potential! I see it in you like all the rest of the guards. You can have any kind of life you want outside of the Royal Guard. But, once you dress up as one, except to work like one. You can make companionships and work with the others like teammates, but that's the gist of it. You cannot go farther than that for the sake of our kingdom. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes, Undyne." RG01 felt miserable. He understood her point, but he just wished he could see RG02 together when they're alone more often._

_Undyne saw and felt his pain. She decided to add something that she never told him yet. "I... am in a relationship with Alphys."_

_"W-Wait... you mean like the **Scientist Alphys**?" He asked with widened eyes._

_"Yes." Undyne smiled to no one in particular as she looked up and thought about her. "She is one of the most amazing monsters I've met in my entire life. She is my everything, like how he is yours. She and I are about to get married soon." RG01 felt ecstatic for her. "She is on the forefront of my mind most of the time, but do you see me cry out for her? For any of you guys? Or even for Asgore?"_

_"No. Like, never." RG01 answered._

_Her eyes averted back to his with a different smile. Not a dreamy one; an energetic one. "RG01, I've seen you at your best. Remain at your best." RG01 felt slightly better, but he still so badly wanted a private moment with RG02. "I know you can do this!" She pumped a blue magical arrow in the air, then it disappeared once she placed her hand back on the table._

_She noticed his obvious distress. "Tell me what's wrong. What's making you feel so down?"_

_"Undyne, I want to like see him right now. I want us to like have a moment for a bit. I hope you understand." RG01 twiddled his indexes nervously._

_"No problem at all!" Her voice boomed with her typical confidence. "I will let him into this room with you so you guys can have a little break. The other guards and I will decide to continue our practice. Okay?" She squeezed his hand once more. He nodded, speechless at how fair she was being. Maybe she always had a soft spot for him and RG02? She smiled at him once more, then she strode over to the door, opened it, and shouted out, "RG02! I need you in here pronto!"_

_Heavy metal footsteps proceeded to the room. RG02 entered in as Undyne told him exactly what was happening. He nodded and waited for Undyne to leave. Once she did and practice started again outside of the room, RG02 walked towards RG01. RG01 began trembling in his boots as his mate wrapped his arm around his waist._

_"I l-like, like love you so much, man." RG01 stammered._

_"..." RG02 was never much of a talker, but actions always spoke louder than words. The male dragon took off his helmet and placed it on the table next to the male bunny's helmet. RG02 grinned as they looked each other in the eyes, then they began to kiss softly._

_The duo can easily carry each other because of all the huge muscles they have, but RG01 always preferred to be carried instead of the other way around. The dragon lifted the bunny easily off the ground and sat the horny bunny on the table. They both began to kiss each other tenderly once more. Their lips danced. They don't like the deep tongue kisses. They never did. So, they always kept their kisses simple and pure._

_The dragon smirked as he lowered his face to the bunny's neck. RG01 shivered as he felt the dragon's hot breath coming in and out against his sensitive neck. It made him feel tingly all over. Then, after a couple of moments of pure silence, the dragon slowly began to suck and nibble on the side of the bunny's neck. RG01 moaned loudly as RG02 also began to grind himself slowly against the desperate bunny. They were already beginning to sweat and they weren't even in Hotland! The armor certainly didn't help with that, but what it did help was that it made their grinding all the more fun, addicting, and pleasurable._

_"O-Oooh!~" RG01 bit his lip hard as RG02 started to grind harder and faster. Constant loud bangs from the armor, squeaks, and moans were heard reverberating through the whole room. "I-I like love you so much, b-bro!~ Ah!~"_

_"..." Even though RG02 was still adamant to not speak, the love he was giving the exhilarated bunny was worth it. RG01 screamed as they finally had their intense, love-making climax. As they were seeing stars, RG02 finally muttered as he was gasping and groaning, "I love you too."_

_"AH!~" RG01 bottomed out as he laid down on the table and let the pleasure take him away. RG02 watched him with love gleaming in his eyes as his lover was twitching and trying to regain himself. Finally, the bunny calmed down. He shakily sat up._

_"B-Bro..." RG02 looked amused. He didn't expect the bunny to react in such an intense way. Just thinking about the fact that he, RG02, was the cause of all of this almost made him go hard again. "That was like so amazing. I hope we can like do this again, bro. Just you and me, like always."_

_RG02 held his hand, then helped him off the table. They held hands as they finally regained themselves, avoided their messes under their armor, then walked towards the door. They gave each other one more loving glance, then once they opened the door, they stopped holding hands and left the room like nothing happened. After all, they still had to keep their job and be the best warriors they can be._

RG01 snapped himself out of that memory. He seemed to be still marching with the other Royal Guards just fine. Undyne was throwing energetic praises like usual as she ordered them to continue on what they all were doing right. 

RG01 still thought that RG02 was marching behind him like earlier. What he didn't realize was that the dragon was next to him. He found that out when RG02 quickly dragged his hand along the bunny's hand. RG01 jumped, looked at him for a split second, then they both looked away and smiled in their helmets as they continued marching on in sync with the others.


End file.
